


Permets-tu?

by JEAikman



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Do You Permit It?, Friendship, Gen, June Rebellion, Mentions of Character Death, if you want to read into it, possible enjolras/grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is working on revolution nonsense into early morning at the Musain. Grantaire was asleep but wakes up and they talk, Grantaire with the most honesty he has ever used in front of the object of his belief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permets-tu?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know everyone and their butt has probably done this sort of thing but I wanted to do a little filler type thing on the reasons for Permets-tu? happening yup and I just wanted a conversation between the two of them which didn't consist of arguing about drunkenness and whatnot. I was trying to work on Not So Useless, but I remembered I had about 500 words of this done already, and had managed to convince myself by re-reading that it was better than I thought, so enjoy. Kudos are great but I would also really appreciate a comment or two <3

Grantaire had expected to be the only one left at the Musain when he woke up, but he was surprised to see Enjolras looking over maps and documents , with his head in his hands. Trying to stand up, and failing with a loud thud on the floor, his presence was made known to the blond, who looked up in surprise at first.  
"Grantaire? Are you alright?" He asked. Even through his drunkenness, Grantaire could see that there was something bothering his friend.  
"Oh fine, just drunk. Nothing new. Mon Dieu, my head will be pounding tomorrow. Carry on whatever you're - actually, what time is it?"  
"Too early for a drunkard to be awake" Enjolras retorted, settling back to his work.  
"Bah, that's all hours of the day. I'd say about three in the morning, is it not?" Grantaire managed to stand himself up this time and find a chair opposite Enjolras to sit on. Not answering him, Enjolras just nodded. He went over the pamphlets again, making sure there was nothing out of place. Grantaire watched him, worriedly.

"You need some help with any of this? You look exhausted." Enjolras stared at Grantaire and then rolled his eyes.  
"I seem to remember the last time we trusted you to help with anything you ended up playing dominoes." Grantaire smiled. There was the harshness of his Apollo.  
"Others have worked on those for weeks, months even. They're perfectly good as they are. Not that anyone will listen anyway. People are too concerned with living their daily lives to worry about rising up." As soon as he says it, he regrets it. He can just see the moment of hurt on Enjolras' face.   
"Why are you here then, if that is what you truly believe?" He can hear the edge to the voice and it's too early, and he's too sober. So he tells the truth.  
"I've told you this already, Enjolras. I believe in you. Nothing more complex than that. Even if this is doomed from the very start - I... I want to be there. For you. Because if there is anyone, anyone at all who has even the slightest chance of rallying the people, you are he, my friend."  
Enjolras stared, momentarily dumbstruck.  
"You... you truly have that much faith in me? I am only a man, Grantaire. No greater than any other man."  
Grantaire stared at the empty bottle that was still in his hand, almost as if he were looking to it for inspiration.  
"That's where you are mistaken. You are much greater than many men I have seen, bourgeois and petty thieves alike. Not because of anything other than your true, pure enthusiasm, and your undying will to save the people of this place, no matter the cost to yourself - that... that sort of bravery is... it is a rarity among men. I must be getting too sober, " He laughed. "Here I am, being honest and open. What use is my cynicism now, when I have told you this? What good is the numbness of the bottle when as it leaves us, it opens us up to our truest and most breakable? Oh lamentable spirits, how thou hast failed me!" Enjolras was silent for a good time before he responded. He needed to soak up what Grantaire was telling him.

"Grantaire... this means more to me than you can imagine. I thank you for your kind words, though I rather think you'll forget them in the morning." They shared a sad smile, both knowing he was right.  
"You'll remember though." Grantaire paused.  
"What is it?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire sighed, looking out the cafe window to the street below. Already his mind's eye could see the phantoms of their future selves, desperately shooting at the National Guard until not a student remained.  
"It's just - if we do die on this barricade of yours, which we will... will you permit me to die with you?"  
His words so shocked and moved the marble leader of the revolution that a single tear rolled unbidden down his cheek. 

"That's your cynicism talking. The people will rise." Enjolras said with confidence, but in seeing the other's sadness, he placed a hand on his gently and squeezed it in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture, before continuing softly, "and if it does come to that... Grantaire... if you...you could live though. You don't have as much reason to be there..." He stopped as the other man placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.  
"Without the sun, what is there left but to wallow in the darkness until death takes me? No Apollo, you would leave this mortal to a crueller fate should you leave him when you depart for Olympus - is Dionysus to be denied entrance? That would be to me what being asked to abandon your precious Patria is to you. All I ask of you is your permission. That is all I will ever ask of you."

And Enjolras did not answer, he merely sighed.  
"Come, Grantaire, these are heavy thoughts for such a young day. I shall carry you, if I have to, but might you tell me where your lodgings are?" But it was no use, Grantaire had already fallen asleep with his head on the table. He looked cold, so Enjolras took off his coat and draped it over the sleeping man, deciding he would just keep working until Grantaire woke up. At one point, he got up, kissed the top of Grantaire's head gently, as one would a child before putting them to bed, and whispered into his ear:  
"I will not ask it of you - I would not ask it of anyone. But if you truly wish to die with me in the fight to come, I will not deny it to you. I will permit it."


End file.
